


(everyone i know) goes away in the end

by thisissirius



Series: tumblr requests (love in shorts) [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: Eddie groans, massaging his temples. "I can't not work.""You can," Buck says gently, running a hand through Eddie's hair. Eddie groans softly, the touch soft but a good focus to distract from the pain. “I'll call Bobby. Bed, now."eddie had a migraine
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: tumblr requests (love in shorts) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883830
Comments: 19
Kudos: 355
Collections: Finished 911 Stories I Love





	(everyone i know) goes away in the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflesofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/gifts).



> for an anon on tumblr. thanks to lorna for always validating me <3

Eddie wakes up and immediately wants to go back to sleep. 

There’s a familiar pressure behind his right eye, but when he looks at the clock, he knows he’s gotta move. Chris will be getting up and he’s due at work.

Groaning into his pillow, Eddie takes a few deep breaths and then sits up, feeling a rush of nausea as he does. Great. Work is gonna be a bitch

Getting Chris to school is an exercise in frustration and the third time Chris screams something and Eddie winces, Eddie gives up. He retreats to his bedroom and fumbles with his phone. He doesn't need to scroll through his contacts, just hits speed dial. 

"Morning," Buck says, sounding way too chipper. "Want me to drop off coffee before your shift?" 

Eddie can't think of anything he wants less. Maybe the migraine. "Can you come over?" 

Immediately, something in Buck's voice changes. "You alright?" 

"Migraine," Eddie bites out. "Chris isn't listening and I need to get him to school, but I can't--” 

"I'll be right there," Buck says without hesitation and Eddie doesn't know why, but that thought makes him want to cry.

Eddie checks out a little bit, which he knows he shouldn't with Chris in the house, but it's so hard to focus. He can hear Chris in his room, muttering to himself, so at least he's not completely abandoning his son. The door opens then closes and Eddie pushes himself up off the bed, wincing as he does so. Buck's in the hallway, gives Eddie a quick once-over, and then peers into Chris' room. "Bucky!" 

Buck raises an eyebrow. "I hear you're giving your dad a hard time." 

Chris drops his head, and Eddie hates this for him. 

"Eddie," Buck says gently, hand on his arm. "Go back to bed." 

"Work," Eddie starts. 

"I don't think so," Buck says, in a tone Eddie knows better than to argue with, but he can't not work. "Eddie." 

Eddie groans, massaging his temples. "I can't not work." 

"You can," Buck says gently, running a hand through Eddie's hair. Eddie groans softly, the touch soft but a good focus to distract from the pain. “I'll call Bobby. Bed, now." 

Sighing, Eddie does, retreating into the bedroom. As he turns, he hears Chris ask if he's okay, but shuts his eyes, hands over his ears, as if that's gonna shut out all the noise.

Time gets away from him and Eddie manages to nap for a while. His head is still hammering and he knows he needs to get medication, but the idea of standing up makes him feel sick. There's a soft knock on the door, and then a hand is back in his hair, stroking softly. "You wanna sit up for me?" 

"No," Eddie mumbles, but he groans, shifts on the bed until his feet hit the floor. Buck's holding a glass of water in one hand, and there's capsules on the cabinet. 

"Take these," Buck says. 

"Gotta drive," Eddie starts, scowling at Buck's snort. "What?" 

Buck hands over the glass, waits until Eddie downs the pills, and takes it back, resting it on the cabinet. "Eddie," he says. "You honestly wanna drive like this?" 

"No," Eddie admits slowly. He rubs at his face, head fuzzy and the pain a steady reminder he absolutely does not want to get into his truck. "Chris needs-" 

Buck crouches, hands on Eddie's knees. Eddie stares at him and just feels exhausted. "I don't like to ask, it feels like an imposition." 

"Nothing for you is ever an imposition," Buck promises. He leans up, kissing Eddie's forehead. "Nap a little longer. I'll be back once I've taken Chris to school." 

Eddie frowns. "It's your day off. You don't have to come back. I'll be sleeping most of the day." 

Buck rolls his eyes, as if Eddie's being a dumb. Maybe he is. Everything is too much and he whines in the back of his throat. Immediately, Buck's pushing himself to his feet, hands on Eddie's face. They're cool, thanks to the glass of water, and Eddie lets out another noise, never wants Buck to move his hands. 

“I won't be long," Buck says quietly. "I'll be right back." 

Eddie sighs, lets Buck manhandle him back into bed, then walk away. Eddie is left with the dull thump of his head, an aura that he can still see behind his eyelids. Footsteps again, then something cool and damp is being pressed to his forehead. 

"Oh," Eddie breathes, sinks into the pillow. "S'good." 

Buck's laugh is soft, and another kiss is brushed against the top of Eddie's hair. "I'll be back."

The next time Eddie’s aware of what’s happening, he feels warm. He’s under the covers, washcloth freshly damp and a hand stroking softly through his hair. Buck’s back then, and Eddie can feel the steady rise and fall of Buck’s chest beneath his cheek. The pain is still there, but it’s dull and the auras definitely gone. “Time is it?” 

“Noon,” Buck answers quietly. “How are you feeling?” 

Comfortable. He doesn’t wanna move. 

Buck laughs, scratches at Eddie’s scalp and oh, that’s actually really good. “You don’t have to. I brought food in case you’re hungry and it’s on the cabinet.” 

Eddie opens one eye slowly. There’s no light; the curtains are closed and a blanket shoved against the sill so that none can get in. Eddie’s chest hurts; he feels cared for, tended to, and he can’t remember the last time he’s had it. He’s always tried his best to be that for Chris and Shannon (most of the time he failed) but nobody’s ever done it for him. “Buck.” 

Buck clearly hears something in Eddie’s voice because he shifts gently, cradling Eddie’s head so he doesn’t jostle him, and then he’s lying down on his side, so that Eddie can see him. “What are you thinking, Eddie?”

“Nobody,” Eddie starts, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. He doubts he could get this out if he wasn’t in pain. Buck’s fingers are soft on his neck, curled around his wrist, and Eddie feels tension bleed out of him and it gives him courage to talk. “I don’t get taken care of.” 

“I know,” Buck whispers, rubbing at Eddie’s neck with his thumb. “I see you, Eddie. I just want to make sure you know you have someone. Abuela, Carla, and your aunt I know. But me too.” 

Eddie’s eyes burn. “Thank you, Buck.” 

Buck leans in, and this time the kiss is to Eddie’s lips. “You don’t have to thank me. I love you, Eddie. It’s easy.” 

“If that’s true,” Eddie starts, the words spilling from him, “why didn’t anyone else do it?”

It’s not fair because Shannon did love him, he knows that. But she didn’t love him enough. His parents don’t love him enough. Eddie’s tired and he just needs someone to stay.

“Eddie,” Buck says, fingers smoothing over Eddie’s cheek, into his hair. “You alright to move?” 

Eddie nods, discards the wash cloth because he wants to feel Buck skin to skin and moves closer, curls into Buck. Buck wraps around him, kissing the top of his head, and back to running his hand through Eddie’s hair. “I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Buck says. “I’m here.” 

It sounds like a promise. Eddie closes his eyes. “It’s just a migraine.” 

It startles a laugh from Buck, which is what Eddie wants. He rests a hand on Buck’s hip, strokes his thumb over pale skin. 

“Shannon loved you,” Buck says. “I have no doubt about that. Maybe not enough to stay,” Buck continues, and Eddie’s grateful. He’s not surprised Buck knows him so well. “But she loved you. I love you.”

Eddie trembles, feels it run through his body. He wants to blame the migraine, grits his teeth against the shame, and let’s Buck hold him. 

“I love you,” Buck repeats. He’s holding tight, grounding Eddie. “I’ll spend my life proving it over and over.” 

“I love you too,” Eddie whispers. Admitting it lifts a weight. They lie that way for a while, time sliding past as Buck whispers words into the air between them and Eddie sinks into Buck’s hold, the sentiment behind his words. Eddie’s almost dozing again, but he kisses Buck’s neck. “A lifetime huh?” 

Buck shifts, tilts Eddie’s chin up. Eddie stares at him, sees the truth in his face, his eyes. “If that’s what you want.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie says, fingers running over Buck’s cheek, his jaw. He keeps his hand there, dips in for a kiss. “Forever sounds better.” 

Buck’s smile is wide and Eddie can almost be grateful for his migraine when he says, “forever it is.”


End file.
